


[POI及衍生拉郎] 这不是报复（PWP、换夫梗）

by Hobben



Category: Escape Plan (2013), Lost(TV), Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 05:15:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18276530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hobben/pseuds/Hobben
Summary: RF和HB夫夫因为某种原因误换伴侣。





	[POI及衍生拉郎] 这不是报复（PWP、换夫梗）

**Author's Note:**

> PWP，配对是RB、HF。  
> Dirty Talk。  
> 涉嫌rape（别担心，其实只是打了个手枪而已）。  
> 对不喜拆CP的说声抱歉，请慎入。不过个人不承认拆CP，因为没有感情迁移。

里瑟把房卡贴到门上，却没有任何反应。他又刷了两下，房门依然是拒绝的。房卡坏了还是——他晃晃头，退后一步左右看看——还是自己弄错房间了？他摇摇摆摆走到记忆中的另一个房门前，滴的一声门开了。唔，居然拿错了子弹上错了膛，他酡红的脸上浮起一个自己都不知道的傻笑。  
不能告诉哈罗德，他可不想在醉醺醺的时候对上老板皱起的眉头。但也许哈罗德根本就不在乎？另一个声音在怂恿里瑟，哈罗德能怎么着？让自己“提上裤子走人”？拜托！这一周的冷战，他连脱裤子的机会都没有呢！

他打开冰箱灌了几口冰水，扯开衬衣让上身裸露出来。仍是燥热，他闭着眼睛把水浇到自己头上，冰冷使头皮瞬间降温，人也似乎清醒了一些。  
睁开眼，他发现让自己纠结不已的那个人就坐在沙发上，一手托腮目不转睛地盯着他。茶几上放着一本书，但他显然没打算看，他连眼镜都没戴。他的丝质睡袍敞着领口，落地灯下那淡金色的胸毛闪着微光。

太糟了，今晚的第二个错误！居然没有在第一时间发现身边有人！  
“哈罗德，你还没有睡？”他努力控制舌头顺畅地吐出这句话，让沙哑的嗓音充满了关心。  
哈罗德慵懒地靠着没有动，“你喝醉了。”他平静地陈述，目光随着里瑟发丝上的水滴滑过凹陷的眼窝和高高的颧骨，再从悬崖上跌落到侧颈，喉结在那里耸动了一下。水滴在锁骨处汇成一小股，顺着胸膛的起伏缓缓漫开，他的凸起在冰水的刺激下挺立着。哈罗德的眼神扫过汗津津的上腹停在肚脐以下，那里的体毛已被浸透，湿趴趴地贴着皮肤。  
“是……喝了一点，你知道伪装身份什么的。”  
“如果坐在这里的不是我呢，里瑟先生？如果是个杀手、盗贼、雇佣兵……”哈罗德坐直身体用不满地态度看着里瑟。  
“哈！”里瑟耸耸肩，表示这是个无聊的猜想“那样的话，他早该在我身下臣服了，但这儿只有你，不是么？”  
哈罗德眨眨眼露出一抹微笑，“你还没有完全糊涂。”  
这是几天来他对他的第一个微笑！里瑟觉得有点头晕，哈罗德在示好吗？老天，我情愿溺死在这双蓝眼睛里！该说服他不要总戴着眼镜。  
清醒点会让自己表现更好，“我去洗个澡。”他嘟嘟囔囔地冲哈罗德笑，决心把自己弄成米其林指南里的样子以符合老板的胃口。

“约翰，过来。”  
里瑟转过身，不敢置信地看着哈罗德。  
“你误会了一些事情，我并不是在冷落你。”  
里瑟不由自主向那温柔的声音靠过去，哈罗德已经捉住了他的手。   
“我觉得，你需要更多的掌控……”哈罗德把里瑟的手放在自己腰带上。  
现在，他们已经贴得很近了，里瑟的胡茬蹭到哈罗德的额头。两人粗重的呼吸似乎产生了共鸣，在里瑟耳朵里嗡嗡回响。他能感到哈罗德热烘烘的体温，以及……以及那只摸到他下面的手。  
“你已经把我抓在手心里了，哈罗德。”里瑟压抑着低喘，用指头扯开了哈罗德的腰带。里面的景色让他变成了见到蜂蜜的熊——睡袍下空荡荡的一览无余，并且已经充分地、完全地做好了打硬仗的准备。

芬奇靠在阳台的栏杆上，他只着衬衫马甲，扯松了领带。该和约翰好好谈谈，应当让他留在自己身边而不是投奔酒精的怀抱，芬奇心不在焉地转着手里的酒杯。  
隔壁本杰明的房间亮着灯，似乎私密的落地窗帘却变成了投影屏，抬头就能看到一高一矮两个人影在紧贴着扭动。芬奇觉得自己被电了一下，明天一定要提醒本杰明，拉——灯——啊！  
他刚想回避就听见房门打开的声音，约翰回来了。想到对方一身酒气的样子，芬奇不由地停下脚步。醉鬼约翰绝不是谈心的对象，他该留在阳台上，等约翰睡着了就能结束这个尴尬的夜晚。

脚步声在门口停了一下，他似乎在挂衣服，然后走向阳台。芬奇听着逐渐接近的脚步，心里涌起一阵不安，之中又夹杂着一点兴奋。他想起隔壁窗帘上的影子……但是要怎么和约翰开口呢？

脚步在身后停下，芬奇没有动。  
“良辰美景，一人独酌？”那个柔和中带着轻佻的嗓音说。  
这不是一个喝醉了的声音，芬奇想要转身却被按住肩膀，“别动，你不需要回头。”  
“霍布斯先生！”芬奇深深吸了一口气，让自己维持稳定。“需要提醒你吗？现在已经过了午夜，有什么事情可以明天谈。”  
霍布斯贴上他的背，拿走他的酒杯，俯在耳边轻声说：“和我一起在贵宾席上欣赏隔壁的演出如何？”   
芬奇心中的不安瞬间炸裂。

隔壁的窗帘上，两个缠一起亲吻的人分开，一个人影慢慢下滑跪到另一个面前，把对方吞进嘴里，上下起伏地动着脑袋。  
“那是本杰明……和谁？”芬奇暗暗咬牙。  
“在酒吧流浪的骑士，被主人抛弃的忠犬。”  
霍布斯探手拉出了芬奇的衬衫，并解开衬衫和马甲底部的纽扣。芬奇顾不得脊椎的疼痛，拼命挣扎扭身，却被对方抓住双手整个人压在栏杆上。  
“放开我！你疯了吗？！”  
阳台下面的花园，夜游的人魂魄一样飘过，芬奇条件反射地收声咬住下唇。霍布斯的手揉捏着他柔软的小腹，并插进裤腰往下伸。

窗帘后的人开始疯狂戳刺身下的嘴，他抓着对方头顶按住他的肩，每一下进出都投影出活塞运动的轨迹。

霍布斯解开下身拉链，掏出自己的枪筒抵上了芬奇西裤之内的缝隙。  
“停下！”芬奇的声音像拨动了紧绷的弹簧，夹杂着止不住的颤抖，“想想明天你要怎么面对约翰！”  
“我的约翰正在和你的弟弟共享鱼水之欢，”那个人舔了一下他的耳廓，把热气喷到他的汗毛上，“我们两个哥哥是不是也该及时行乐？”  
“报复只会带来恶果……”芬奇憋住嗓子眼里的惊恐，努力拼出完整的字句，“并不能让你释怀半分！”那只罪恶的手正握住他要命的地方恰到好处地搓弄。  
“哦……”魔鬼轻轻笑了，“谁说这是报复？”他扒开芬奇的领口，从下至上舔着他后颈的伤疤，痒的芬奇直缩脖子。  
“约翰和我长着一模一样的脸，你每次都能分清吗？你有没有幻想过被我们两人轮流压在身下？或者，被我们一前一后……”  
“闭嘴！你真是寡廉鲜耻！”

霍布斯顿了一秒，抽回前面的手抓住芬奇裤裆的布料。刺啦一声，西裤后裆的缝线被彻底撕开了。  
“现在开始，才是真正的寡廉鲜耻。”

里瑟把眼前人抱在身上急切地吻了上去，他的唇瓣又红又湿，柔软而粘腻。  
“喜欢你自己的味道吗？”那人在他嘴边呢喃。  
“我更喜欢……活吞了你！”  
好吧，剑要入鞘，枪要归套，所有的凶器都渴望回巢。

“抬头！”霍布斯托起芬奇的下巴，顺便帮他扶正了眼镜。“好好看着对面那出戏，别辜负了我们的VIP包厢。”  
窗帘上的影子看上去像考拉在爬树，不过这只考拉只是用四肢紧紧缠着，而树在带着他动。  
芬奇闭上眼睛，但魔鬼的声音仍然钻入耳朵。“不喜欢？还是觉得妒忌？要不要过去和他们一起？”  
“霍布斯！你这个混蛋！”  
“嘘——小点声，不要打扰他们……还是说，你想让约翰发现，你在露天的阳台上，被别的男人……”  
霍布斯一手探入芬奇身前，发现自己的游说有了效果，这个满面通红咬牙切齿的人长出了一条法棍。他决定让新鲜柔软的法棍变成风干了一周的样子。

“约翰会陪你一起去听歌剧？”  
……  
“很难想象，他会欣赏那种艺术。精彩的演出，汹涌的看客，我猜他更喜欢在购票的长龙里陪着你？”  
霍布斯拨开芬奇的底裤，把放在一边酒浇进棉花地。然后他顺溜地挤进股缝，却不再深入，只是配合前面挑逗的手有节奏地滑动。  
“他会不会这样紧紧贴着你，把手伸进你外套下面的裤兜，神不知鬼不觉地揉捏你的宝贝？”  
芬奇的呼吸开始粗重，他太用力的咬合让脸颊的肌肉变得僵硬。  
“你也是这么拼命咬着嘴，不让自己叫出声？”

“如果你的裤子后面有暗链，他就可以……像这样……插进去。哪怕全纽约的人都在排队，你们也可以在光天化日之下摩擦。”  
“约翰一定兴奋地一塌糊涂，让你的定制西裤湿得像块抹布。”  
“排队的人在打电话、看手机、喝咖啡、聊天、看书，而你、却在众人面前被小情人肏……”  
“你猜会不会有人发现？约翰喘的像条狗，从喉咙里挤出奇怪的声音。有人转头打量你们，你还得笑容可掬地向他打招呼。”

芬奇筋疲力尽地睁开眼，太过努力的克制让他浑身发抖，几乎要瘫软在栏杆上。  
窗帘上的人影已经一躺一站，在一张桌子上较劲。芬奇的眼镜掉下鼻梁，眼前模糊一片，可是对面激烈的戏码却通过声音侵略他的大脑。  
“你听，他的声音，让你兴奋吗？……售票处已经近在眼前了，你得赶紧求着他给你个痛快，在听到票价的时候尖叫可不像一个有钱人。”  
霍布斯一边说一边施力。  
……  
“哦，哈罗德——你珍珠一样的喷泉实在是太壮观了……”

里瑟拥着那个暖暖的身体昏昏欲睡，他的腿搭在对方膝弯上，脸轻轻蹭着他光滑的颈项。光滑的、没有任何疤痕的后颈……里瑟瞬间惊出一身冷汗、身体僵直，他的酒全醒了。  
本杰明连眼睛都懒得睁开，他打了个哈欠揶揄道：“拿错房卡了吧，Johnny boy？（这句是@banduora的原话，我太喜欢了，哈哈哈哈哈哈哈）”

 

全文完

 

这是一个醉酒之后代驾的故事。但还是功力不够，lofter发的时候加了好多的*呀，这算不算作弊？（笑哭……）以及最后的最后实在想用那个字……

 

小剧场：

活人墓的电脑系统被悄无声息地黑了，警报监视装置失灵，水压氧气系统故障，导航驾驶系统罢工，监牢和武器库的电子门洞开。火焰燃烧、爆炸四起，犯人暴乱、狱警跳海，船体开始进水、渐渐倾斜。  
本杰明问维拉德：“你是要和你的泰坦尼克一起沉没，还是去我的岛？”

约翰：哈罗德，抱歉……  
哈罗德：无须解释，约翰。  
约翰：我！……我不是故意……  
哈罗德：约翰，我们都不是圣人！  
哈罗德：不要再酗酒了，好吗？至少不要一个人……  
约翰大步上前紧紧抱住哈罗德。  
哈罗德：唔……嗯……约翰，明天，陪我去看歌剧？

Ok，冷战结束。


End file.
